fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: A Super Quest
Mario and Luigi: A Super Quest is a game by Jet, Inc. and is the fourth game in the Mario & Luigi series. Gameplay This is for the Wii, and has 3D graphics. There are four different storylines that all revolve around the same point. It swaps storylines when it thinks it is time, unlike M&L3. It requires Wiimote and Nunchuk. Controls Leader Jump: A Follower Jump: B Swap: Z Leader Switch Attacks: 1 Follower Switch Attacks: 2 Characters Mario and Luigi's Storyline Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi NPCs *Toads *Toadettes *Toadsworth *Toadbert Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Dry Bones Bosses *Popple *Goomboss *Giant Guy *Dry Bowser *Bowser *Rex Clan *Gloomboss Peach and Toad's Storyline Playable *Peach *Toad NPCs *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. Enemies *Ice Bro. Bosses *Popple *Bowser *Sledge Bro. Bowser and Kamek's Story Playable *Bowser *Kamek NPCs *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Lakitu *Gloomba *Goomboss *Magikoopa Enemies *Toads *Yoshis Bosses *Popple *Toadsworth *Mario and Luigi *Yoshi and Birdo Yoshi and Birdo's Storyline Playable *Yoshi *Birdo NPCs *Yoshis *Birdos Enemies *Rexes Bosses *Popple *Rex Clan Plot Mario and Luigi's Plot Mario and Luigi are walking around Toad Town when Toadsworth ran up. "Master Mario! Master Luigi! Some Bean is trying to steal Peach!" The Bros. ran in and found Popple trying to nab Peach and Toad. They fight him, but he gets away. They then find a Toad walking past. "Hello, Mario! Hello, Luigi!" He was reading a map. "Do you want my map?" Mario nodded. "Oh. Here!" He gives the Bros. the map, and they find that Popple, Peach and Toad are somewhere in Koopa Troopa Valley. They start their quest. They find that the entrance was guarded by Goomboss. "Sorray, but Poppell said ya coodint pass. Yull haff to go froo me firss." They battled and defeated him and entered the valley. They soon find Popple and battle him again, but he gets away again. This time, he nabs the Power Jewels off of Peach's crown and throws them away, causing Peach to fall unconscious. The Bros. start looking for them. They find another Goomboss that has the black jewel in Koopa Troopa Valley. "Duzz you wants dis?" He asked. Mario nodded. "Well, too bid!" He held the jewel close to him and fused with it, becoming Gloomboss. He is soon defeated, and the Bros. take the jewel. They keep looking and soon find that the red Jewel is in Shy Shy Desert. They travel there and find a Shy Guy is holding it. It goes inside of him and he becomes Giant Guy. They defeat him and take the jewel. After taking the green jewel from Bowser, they find that the blue Jewel is on Yoshi's Island. They find that a Rex has stolen it, and ask for it back. He shakes his head, but it multiplies him. They defeat the Rexes and take the Jewel. They then look for Peach. They find that Peach is in Bowser's Castle. They go there and find Bowser, Kamek, Yoshi, Birdo, Peach and Toad with Popple. They all defeat him and he is sent to the lava pits. They all celebrate in Peach's dining hall. Peach and Toad's Plot Peach and Toad woke up in Koopa Troopa Valley, guarded by Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros. and Fire Bros.. They snuck out, but found a few Ice Bros.. They had to fight one, but got out. They saw Popple and snuck up on him, but he caught them. They battled, but were defeated. Toad woke up and saw that Peach was unconscious and Popple was carrying her while he was tied up and being carried by a Sledge Bro.. He ripped the ropes and attacked the Sledge Bro. and defeated him. Popple grabbed him and shoved him in a cell. He woke up and saw that Peach was fine and everyone was about to attack Popple, so he joined in. He was defeated and sent to the lava pits and they all celebrated in Peach's dining hall. Yoshi and Birdo's Plot Yoshi and Birdo find Popple is capturing Yoshis. They fought him and, although he got away, rescued the Yoshis. They then saw a bunch of Rexes, who were very unhappy. They saw the two and fought them, but the heroes won. They then went to Bowser's Castle and saw Popple, so attacked him. They won and went to celebrate with the others in Peach's Castle. Bowser and Kamek's Plot Bowser and Kamek got up and found a green jewel. But then, the Mario Bros. came, looking for it. They lost to the Mario Bros. and lost the jewel. They then saw Yoshi and Birdo coming up, and defeated them. They then attacked Popple and destroyed him. Bowser sent Popple to the lava pits and celebrated in Peach's Castle. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:3D Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sequels Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series)